new_sophiekouhaifandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SweetDumpling/YAWC2 Episode 2: Stay safe!
before cake at stake 'P. Stapy: '''I can't believe I just lost my best friend. '''Nerd: '''Just get over it, okay? '''P. Stapy: '*sniff* D-don't tell me what to do... 'Nerd: '''You're a great team leader, you'll find new friends here. '''P. Stapy: '''I think... I think I want revenge. *le evil grin* cake at stake '''Firey Jr: '''Doki Doki Tree Appreciation Team full of Intelligent People, sit around! '''DDTATfoIP: '*sits* 'Grassy: '''We got seven votes. '''Firey Jr: '''Okay, ready? Eggy is safe. '''Q. Eggy: '''I'm Queen Eggy to you, I deserve some respect too. '''Grassy: '''Everybody is safe except for Catworld2, Red Basketball and Leafyuri. *throws cake* '''Hourglass: '''I'm dirty! '''Skipper: '''We're cute penguins blah blah blah '''Firey Jr: '''Leafyuri got one vote, so she's safe. '''Leafyuri: '''I'm so excited! *grabs a knife* '''Firey Jr: '''Don't. '''Grassy: '''It's up to Catworld2 and Red Basketball. '''R. BB: '''I'm dead... of fright! '''Hicc: '''Oh, Catworld2, my dear senpai, will you leave us? '''Catworld2: '''I will raid this place if I leave. '''Grassy: '''Too bad. '''Firey Jr: '''Red Basketball got two votes, while CW2 got four. He'll leave. '''R. BB: '''I think I'll faint! '''CW2: '''no *gets deleted* challenge '''Firey Jr: '''sing a song for us '''Proto: '''I think I have one! Protogent rap! '''Soap: '''B-but I have also one... Keep on cleaning. '''Cary: '''I think we need to pick one singer in a very smart and long way. ''meanwhile on DDTATfoIP 'Liynika: '''I will sing for this team. '''Q. Eggy: '''Okay then. ''back to Friendship Club 'Pie and Cake playing tic tac toe: '*Pie speaks* I think we found a way. *Cake speaks* We will settle this with tic tac toe! 'Cary: '''Oh, better than I thought. *hides all the computery and math stuff* '''P. Stapy: '''Oh. My. Gosh! Tic tac toe is sooo fun! *has a flashback* Eggy and I used to play it always... '''Nerd: '''hhmph '''P. Stapy: '''Oh y-yes... begin... ''Soap wins cuz she best II2 debuter and she smart 'Proto: '''Aw... *installs a virus* '''Soap: '''WHA-? A VIRUS? '''Artist: '''Don't worry, it's a virtual one. '''Soap: '''EVERY VIRUS NEEDS TO BE DELETED. '''Proto: '''So she's busy. I will sing. ''Liynika and Proto go to a stage where Grassy and FJR are. 'Liynika: '''Ha! *tries to delete Proto* '''Proto: '''no u *installs a virus on Liynika* '''Liynika: '*dies* 'Q. Eggy: '''Oh, I wanted to see Liynika sing that song... what's its name? '''Sophie: '''Your Reality uwu '''Proto: '*raps* '''Firey Jr: '''That was awful but since Liynika got infected and therefore died, Proto wins for his team. '''Grassy: '''Doki Doki Tree Appreciation Club full of Intelligent People is up for elimination, again. pls vote Q. Eggy Hicc Liynika Bellyori Leafyuri Golfsuki D. Sophie Hourglass Skipper Red Basketball Teams Doki Doki Tree Appreciation Team full of Intelligent People File:Queen_Eggy.png|Queen Eggy File:Hiccups.png|Hicc File:Liynika.png|Liynika File:Bellyori.png|Bellyori File:Depressed_sophie.png|Depressed Sophie File:Red_Basketball.png|Red Basketball File:Hourglass.png|Hourglass File:Leafyuri.png|Leafyuri File:Golfsuki.png|Golfsuki File:Skipper.png|Skipper Friendship club File:PrincessStapy.jpg|Princess Stapy File:Yellow_Rocky_TeamIcon.png|Yellow Rocky File:C5DF3DF8-832B-4937-872A-5A1D9770A6DF.jpeg|Proto File:51B3BE89-AB82-4115-9B7B-C7693E49E3F4.jpeg|Lapis Lazuli File:Picake_awesome_ship.png|PACPTTT File:Sassyking.png|Nerd File:Soap_best_girl.png|II Soap File:Caryvore.jpg|Cary File:Andrew.png|anDREW File:Thicc.png|Thiccory File:004EC84C-B699-4206-A1BD-9777E1B62029.jpeg|Not Sonic Category:Blog posts